School Schedules
by Atlanticism
Summary: Based off of one of my crappy headcanons about Emmet and Ingo's school days. Only my second fic/drabble. Slight hints at Blankshipping.


Ingo really did worry for his brother sometimes.

Of course, only a few weeks into their freshman year and the teen suspected that his younger twin might be getting picked on. He was a prime target for some of the more lower-life idiots of the school; annoyingly happy at times, although quick to shed tears if something didn't go his way. Emmet was, as well, not intimidating in the slightest; Ingo highly doubted that he could be. And the lack of any physical prowess; Emmet and Ingo were active enough, but they were thin and lanky.

But Ingo knew the first and foremost reason why this had to be the case. People despised the twins. It was some sort of envy; they achieved higher grades than most, the teachers actually liked the two, and most feared them. Ingo especially. It was only natural for their peers to resent the pair; too perfect, too disdainful. They were insulting the rest of them. So, why not take the opportunity to pester what looked like the more approachable one, when nobody else was around.

Yes, Emmet was ripe for the picking, for any bullies. Over the past few years, Ingo had managed to keep that from happening; they almost always had the same schedules. But not this year. Ingo only shared the same lunch period as Emmet. To make matters worse, his last block was on the other side of the school of Emmet's; meaning that it'd take Ingo a much longer time to rush to his side, if anyone attempted picking on his beloved twin.

Of course Ingo loved him. He was his little brother, in a sense, after all. Ingo cared about Emmet even more than he cared about himself at times. That was normal, wasn't it? Why shouldn't he love his family member? Biting the nail on his pinkie finger thoughtfully, Ingo watched the clock in the room slowly reach its big hand to the six. 3:30, school had ended. Kids were standing up before the bell even rang. As soon as it did, however, Ingo was the first one out the door, rushing down the hallway at a near-breakneck speed that made a few teachers yell.

That was fine. Ingo could deal with a few disapproving adults better than the guilt of being there when Emmet possibly needed him.

Usually he hadn't worried like this. It started when Ingo noticed how downcast Emmet often seemed to be; which wasn't _normal _for Emmet. Emmet was supposed to be the happy one, laughing at everything, not trudging around with a blank look on his face. The first few nights, he didn't let it bother him too much. Maybe it was because of the inconvienent schedules. It had gotten on Ingo's nerves, as well, it just didn't make such a visible difference on him, since he frowned enough as it was.

It didn't take him long to reach the conclusion that some asshole was ruining his brother's day. Sure enough, as soon as Ingo rounded the C hall, he could see Emmet opening his locker, trying to ignore the sophomores behind him that were taunting.

_They won't do anything but say more nonsense. That's because they're idiots who have to try and lower me in a sad attempt to raise their own sense of self-worth, _Emmet thought to himself, trying to mantain a placid view on this. _Ingo will be here in...about three minutes. That's how long it would take him to walk from his class to my lockers. They'll leave soon. _Emmet had a wide smile on his face, even though it looked forced. It did nothing but fuel the antics of his tormentors. Really, they could at least try to be creative. Emmet had recieved insults about how he was a sadistic bastard that smiled at everything far too much.

Ingo bit his lip, standing there for a moment, not noticed by either parties in front of him. He had a scowl, a bit of fury rising up in him. At least they were only trying to get a rise out of his brother verbally; he stood there for a moment, frozen by his own anger. How they thought they could push around _his _brother.

Emmet felt his smile slowly fade away as he felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to yank him away from his locker, a few books toppling in the process. Great. This probably was going to get physical. Nothing like trying to cover up a black eye.

Ingo, however, had decided at that very moment to step in. He really did look scary, teeth almost bared, an outraged expression on his face as he stomped towards them. He felt a prickle of satisfaction as two quickly tried making their way out, while the bigger, cockier looking Junior seemed almost smug.

So Ingo stepped up to the offender that was half a foot taller than him, yanked him by the shirt collar, and punched him square in the nose as hard as Ingo dared to, before pushing him away and grabbing the fallen books with a swift sweep of his hands across the ground. "I should have came sooner," Ingo stated matter-of-factly, stuffing them back into Emmet's locker and shutting it. With a crumpled ego and a nose that was gushing blood, the Junior walked off, cradling his face.

"I-Ingo, I..." Emmet's eyes widened, a tiny smile reappearing. Well he probably should've expected that. Of course Ingo had figured out what was going on. The younger twin watched as his brother quickly wiped away a tear in the corner of Emmet's eye that he hadn't realized was there.

"I'm going to talk to the counselor tommorrow about getting my schedule changed, so that we have the exact same classes."

"You'll have to drop Band."

"Emmet. We both know that I cannot play a viola, much less any other instrument. If anything, it'll be a relief."

The teen found it necessary to hug his sibling for a few moments, burying his face into his neck for a moment. " Emmet was a bit more relieved than he'd like to be. Ingo had managed to hide that he felt the slightest bit flustered. Also, his left hand was beginning to turn purple from the force of the punch he had just delivered.

"We're late for our bus now. Want to walk home, Ingo?"

"Of course."

Emmet found himself walking the slightest bit slower the whole way home, just to enjoy a bit more time with his brother.


End file.
